Typically, in motor driven devices, such as power tools and household appliances, if the device is connected to a power source with an On/Off switch of the device in the ‘On’ position, the motor of the device would suddenly startup. If the sudden startup of the motor was inadvertent and unexpected by a user of the device, damage to other objects in the vicinity of the tool, or to the tool itself, could occur. Some known methods of preventing such inadvertent startup have used dedicated circuitry connected to the On/Off switch of the motor driven device to directly monitor the position of the On/Off switch and prevent the motor from starting if power is connected to the tool or appliance while the On/Off switch is in the ‘On’ position. Other known methods have utilized separate devices to prevent such inadvertent startup. With such separate devices, the motor driven device is connected to a first device and the first device is connected to the power source. The first device disconnects the power source from the motor driven device when inappropriate conditions occur. The use of such known methods and devices, however, incur additional expense, inconvenience, and additional interconnects.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method for preventing the inadvertent startup of a motor driven device when power is initially provided to the device if the On/Off switch of the device is in the ‘On’ position, but that does not present the problems and additional cost described above.